


Slushie Summer

by Alice_blue_skies



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is poorly written, but its my fist finished one, this is not copied from anyone!!!!!!!, this is originally up on my wattpad, uhh like my 85 fanfic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_blue_skies/pseuds/Alice_blue_skies
Summary: In which a girl and a boy sneak away from their job as camp counselors to get slushies."Why do you always get blue?""Why do you always get red?"Started: April 28, 2020Finished: May 3, 2020
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/JoJo (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Mush Meyers/Original Character, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Specs/Romeo (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. My wattpad is GacyGirl13. Please don't attack me for copying my own story <3

I pulled into the parking lot of the summer camp that I have spent most of my life at. Bumblebee Summer Camp, a camp for kids between the ages of five and seventeen. Run by Miss. Medda Larkin and seventeen college aged counselors. Activities at the camp include archery, arts and crafts, hiking, fishing, and swimming. I had all but memorized the flyer.

I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I checked very carefully for Race or Blink's cars. Race's car was parked near by and I didn't see Blink's anywhere. Those boys are terrible drivers and could, without a doubt, hit someone with out realizing. Spot's jeep quietly rolled into the spot next to my car while was grabbing my bags, which were my dad's old Marine's duffel bag and a black, patch covered backpack. The same bags I always brought here.

"I see nothings changed with you Lemon." Spot laughed as he jumped out of his car. "Still using the same bags you've used since you were what, nine?" 

"Nothings changed with you either Spottie." I grinned walking over to hug him. "Still short."

"Your shorter than me, Lem." Spot laughed shoving me after we pulled away from the hug. "It's good to see you again, Kid."

"You too, Spottie." I said, my Cheshire grin never fading.

The two of us cracked jokes and caught up as we walked to the cabin that all of us stay in. It wasn't the biggest of houses but its the biggest cabin on the property. Probably because it's currently set to house twenty people and the rest of the cabins are meant for ten. Spot and I walked inside the familiar building and saw mostly familiar faces.

"Lem!" The familiar voice of Racetrack Higgins called as a tall, curly haired blonde barreled towards me. I was swept off my feet into a tight hug by one of my close friends.

"Race, put the kid down." Albert scolded. "Your going to crush her." I was back on my feet and laughing. "Nice to see you Lem. How was your senior year?"

"It was awesome." I replied hugging Albert. We started the same year and Race practically forced the three of us to be friends.

"Glad to hear it." Albert smiled. "I'm sure the others missed you and we've got two new faces. So this should be interesting."

"New people? Got the run down for me Al?" I asked as we walked from the mud room to the living room.

"One guy, one girl. Brother and sister. The guys twenty one, named David Jacobs. Uptight and awkward. The girls eighteen, named Sarah Jacobs. Laid back and sweet. They started working here because Kath suggested they apply. Kath and Sarah are dating." Race replied in a serious voice.

"Alright." I nodded. Jack looked over at me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! Lemon Kingsworth." He greeted warmly. I hugged all the familiar people before Miss Medda walked in. I lingered slightly when hugging Blink, who had been the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. She owned the place and according to Race, always gave a rundown of the rules for the counselors and welcomed the new ones.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to this summer's camp sessions!" Her greeting was met with whoops and clapping. "As you may know, I am Miss. Medda. I own the place. I'm just going to go over the rules and a quick welcome to our new counselors. Then I'll let Kath take over for assignments."

The new counselors listened while the vets, like Jack and Spot, largely ignored what she was saying.

"Lets start with the rules, some of you aren't going to pay attention, specifically my sons who aren't paying attention when they should be." Jack and Spot snapped their eyes up to Medda. "There we go. Rules! Head counts at every meal, at bedtime, before and after activities and whenever else its needed. If your in a relationship with another counselor, don't do anything even remotely couple-y in front of the kid, I don't want to deal with the emails. Communication is key. If there are any major emergencies you contact Kathrine, Spot, Jack, Buttons or Specs. They'll contact me. Bed time for the kids is ten and they need to wake up at seven."

"Now everyone look at Mush and make disapproving noises, because the fact that I had to write this next rule down is ridiculous." Medda instructed. We all booed and jokingly yelled at Mush, he just laughed and grinned. "Now do the same to Lemon, because she's also a reason as to why this rule exists." They followed those direction as well, but I stood with a confused expression.

"It's my first year as a counselor, what could I have down to warrent a rule?" I muttered.

"Unless you are swimming, you must be fully clothed. It was email hell the last time it happened and I don't want to deal with it." Medda said. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh as Medda sighed and Davey looked panicked.

"Whats the matter Davey?" Blink teased before Medda had the chance to move on.

"Why would that rule be necessary?" He asked with a nervous tone. I let out a small laugh and Albert clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughing. His arm was draped around my shoulder and he was pretending that everything was fine. I pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Do I have permission to launch into an animated retelling of the backstory?" I asked Medda.

"No. Albert contain the child." Medda sighed. Albert put his hand over my mouth again and I waited. "It's time for the welcome ceremony for our newest counselors. Please come forward and wave or in someway show that you are alive."

"Please welcome Crutchie Morris to our team!" Crutchie waved from his place next to Jack.

"David Jacobs!" David waved nervously from where he was standing, next to Spot and Elmer. "Welcome to your first year at Bumblebee Camp." Medda smiled to him and he nodded.

"Elmer Sagloo!" Elmer smile and waved his hand. Spot was clutching Elmer's other hand as if it was the only thing that was keeping him on the ground.

"Lemon Kingsworth!" I raised my hand and smiled, but no one could see my smile because Albert still had a hand over my mouth.

"Romeo Nicola!" Romeo stood up on the table that he was sitting on. "Don't stand on my tables."

"Sarah Jacobs!" Sarah waved enthusiastically from where she stood next to Kathrine. "Welcome to your first year." Sarah grinned.

"Alright. I'm going to let Kathrine take over and give you your assignments. Welcome to the team for those of you that are new, and welcome back to everyone else." Medda said. She walked out of the cabin.

"Hi guys! I'm the director of the camp, my names Kathrine. You all know that. I've got your assignments for the first session. It's two counselors per cabin and its ten kids per cabin. There's forty campers per two week session and over the summer there is six two week long sessions. Our first session is starting tomorrow." Kathrine said as she walked to the front of the room.

"Backstory time?" I asked. Kathrine shook her head.

"Jack and Elmer have the Magnolia cabin, Davey and Blink have the Lavender cabin, Lem and Mush have the Iris cabin, and Crutch and Sarah have the Marigold cabin." Kathrine flipped through the papers in her binder. "Spot, Race, Albert, and Finch are the leaders of swimming and stuff. Specs and Romeo are the archery squad. Art is Buttons and JoJo. This years admin is myself, Spot, Specs, Buttons, and Jack. I think thats it."

I looked to her with questioning eyes. She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Backstory time!" I shouted as I walked to where Kathrine was. She walked back to Sarah. "Gather round children! It's back story time!"


	2. 2

I looked to her with questioning eyes. She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Backstory time!" I shouted as I walked to where Kathrine was. She walked back to Sarah. "Gather round children! It's back story time!"

\-- We continue --

"Since Davey asked why the rule was a thing and I always want to talk about the lemon incident, it's story time." Everyone turned to me, including the people who were involved in the lemon incident.

"Whats the lemon incident?" Davey asked. I glared at him. 

"Shush!" I yelled. "So! When I was seventeen-"

"Which was last year." Mush called. I flipped him off.

"A guy from my cabin dared me to walk into the counselor cabin eating a lemon and try to hold a conversation with whoever was there. I wasn't technically allowed to be in here but no one really cared that I was here and the people that were in my cabin that session really like to use that. So, since I can't not take dares, I got a lemon from Jack, who totally could've and and should've made me not do it, and peeled it."

"I thought it would be funny and I never really cared what you did as long as my mom didn't find out." Jack laughed.

"Shut up! God, I can't even tell a story with out you people interrupting." I sighed. "So I walked into the cabin like usual and started talking to Racer while I was eating my lemon. I got like halfway through the lemon when Mush walked down the stairs. He asked me what the hell I was doing and I was like, 'uh talking to Race?' and Mush just sort of sighed and told me to throw the lemon away and go back to my cabin, 'cause he didn't have time for my bullshit. Medda heard him say that and she saw a camper but didn't realize that it was me. So she told Mush that he couldn't swear at campers or he would be fired."

I took a deep breath and continued the story. "So Mush just sort of sighed. He threw away my lemon and grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my cabin. He picked me up and put me onto my top bunk, which was pretty impressive. He just said 'Stay.' and left. I got twenty dollars out of it so all was well." I said. finishing my retelling of the Lemon incident.

"That doesn't explain the rule." Davey remarked.

"Mush was just wearing some shorts, which was weird. But, pretty much the entire Marigold cabin had a crush on Mushy so I got a lot of thank you's from my cabin mates." I laughed. 

"Wait, they did?" Mush asked. "I just thought I had really sweet campers that session."

"Nope. They would talk about who the hottest counselors were all the time. From time to time I would have to stop Ellie from accidentally reveling that him and Spot were a thing. Mush and Spot were always cabin favorites." I replied sitting next to Mush on the couch that sat in the cabin's living room.

"Shut it, Kingsworth." Elmer shouted from where he was curled into Spot's side.

"Go claim rooms! Lem your with me and Sarah. The rest of you can group up however you want." Kathrine called. Mush and Blink, Jack and Crutchie, Elmer and Spot, Race and Albert, Specs and Romeo, Davey and Buttons. Everyone brought their stuff to whatever room the decided they wanted and went back to whatever they were doing. I dropped my bags on a bed in the right corner of our L-shaped room.

There was steamer trunks at the end of each of the beds, where we were to put our clothes and other things. I unpack a summers worth of clothes into the trunk and plugged my phone charger in. Counselors were the only people at camp who were allowed to have phones, and they were for emergencies. 

After I was done putting everything away I went back out to the living room to see if I could find Blink. He wasn't anywhere in the common area, so I went over to the room that he and Mush had gone to. I knocked a pattern on the door. 

"Who is it?" Albert called.

"An innocent little girl." I replied.

"You are anything but innocent, Lem." Mush called. My face turned pink and I walked in.

"Shut up." I muttered. I sat on the bed that Blink was on.

"What do you want?" Race asked.

"Can't a girl hang out with her best friends?" I asked leaning my head onto Blink's shoulder.

"Don't try and isolate my little sister!" Blink cried dramatically. He pulled me into his side.

~Time skip~

Race had dragged Davey into their room so we could get to know him better. We had been jostled around the room. Race had curled up in Albert's lap, Blink and Davey were sitting on Blink's bed, and I had some how gotten put in Mush's lap.

"So, Lem, why do they call you Lemon?" Blink teased.

"I have a lemon tree in my back yard." I replied. I've got a story to tell parents if they ask me why I'm called Lemon because I doubt Medda would be very happy if I told them the real story. "How'd you lose your eye?"

"I got into a nasty scrap with a vacuum." Blink joked. Mush and I were the only two people that actually know what happened to his eye.

"Seriously?" Davey asked shocked.

"No, Blink makes up a story every year. Mush and Lemon are the only two people that know what happened to Blink's eye." Race explained.

"It's a gnarly story." Mush remarked. I nodded. I laid my head on Mush's shoulder and closed my eyes, just listening to the conversations. I was happy with my friends. These next three months are going to be amazing. It was around ten at night and I was drifting to sleep.

"Is Lem asleep?" Blink asked. 

"Nearly." Mush muttered. His arms rested gently around my waist.

"How did we both end up here?" Albert asked.

"What do you mean?" Blink asked.

"Mush and I both have have someone sleeping in our laps. But Race is my boyfriend and Lem and Mush refuse to admit that they're completely in love with each other." I drifted off completely.


	3. 3

I woke up to Kathrine shaking me. I rubbed at my eyes and and sat up. 

"Wake up Lemon. The camper's will be here in three hours." Kathrine said.

"Alright." I sighed. I got out of bed and changed into a stripped crop top and shorts. I grabbed my socks and my black and white converse high tops. After I finished getting ready Sarah and Kathrine sat down on the bed across from mine.

"Sit down. Girl talk." Sarah giggled.

"Whats up?" I say sitting cross legged on my bed.

"Where did you fall asleep last night?" Kathrine asked.

"Blink's room." I responded. I was confused as to why this was happening.

"Weird, but ok." Sarah responded. "Mush carried you to bed last night." Sarah wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yup." I replied unplugging my phone and stuffing it into my pocket. "Are the boys all up?" Kathrine shook her head. "I'm going to go wake them up."

I knocked on the door to Finch, JoJo, Specs, and Romeo's room. "Guys! Wake up!" I called. "Campers are here is three hours!" Specs responded before I moved on. I repeated my actions with Jack, Crutchie, Spot, and Elmer's room and Davey and Buttons' room. I knew that it would be harder to wake up my boys so I waited until it couldn't be avoided.

I knocked and listened. When nothing happened I cracked the door open and walked inside. I stated with Albert who was the easiest person to wake up. I shook him lightly and he stirred.

"You get to wake Race up." I whispered. "I'll get Blink and Mush." Albert nodded and walked over to Race's bed, where he promptly started violently shaking the sleeping boy. I stifled a laugh and walked over to Blink. I shook him a bit. "Hey, Blinker, you've got to get up. It's two and a half hours till the campers are going to get here." Blink yawned and sat up.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning, Blink. Campers are going to start getting her in two and a half hours." I responded. 

"Why isn't Kathrine waking us up? Isn't that part of her job?" Blink asked.

"I volunteered to to get away from the interrogation I was getting this morning." I replied. "Do you know how to wake Mush up? Even though we've been friends for years, I still haven't got it figured out."

"Hit him? I don't know. He's a really heavy sleeper." Blink replied.

"Does he wake up like Race?" I asked cautiously.

"He won't hit you if thats what your asking." Blink replied. I nodded and stole one of Blink's pillows and smacked Mush as hard as I could.

"What the fuck?" A groggy voice asked. It took a second but I recognized the voice as Mush's.

"You have to wake up." I replied. He turned his head and squinted at me.

"I could get used to waking up to your face." Mush flirted.

"Get your ass out of bed Meyers." I replied. I threw the pillow I still had in my hand at Blink before leaving.

~Time Skip~

"Hello Campers!" Kathrine called to the gathering of kids and parents we had in a grass clearing that we used for bonfires, the 'welcome to camp' spiel and the goodbye thing. "My names Kathrine. I'm the director here at camp. Today I'm going to give you guys your cabin assignments and let you know who your counselors are, as well as the rest of the admin team. Then, the counselors are going to get their groups together and your going to sit with your group. The cabins are sorted by age. Let's get started!" Kathrine grinned. She was so in her element here.

"The magnolia cabin, our campers between five and eight, your counselors are Jack Kelly and Elmer Sagloo." The older kids that knew Jack and Elmer clapped and whistled.

"The lavender cabin, our campers between nine and eleven, your counselors are David Jacobs and Louis Battelli." The older campers had the same reaction, Blink waved and smiled. I figure the older kids are going to be doing this with every counselor name.

"The iris cabin, our campers between twelve and fourteen, your counselors are Nick Meyers and Mackenna Kingsworth." We were greeted with wolf whistles from the older campers. This is the session that had the lemon incident. The majority of the older campers are returns from last year. One of my friends, a girl two years younger than me, by the name of Danielle wiggled her eye brows at the two of us. Mush and I smiled and waved.

"And finally, the marigold cabin, our campers between fifteen and seventeen who have made themselves very well know today, your counselors are Charlie Morris and Sarah Jacobs." There was more whistling and yelling before they all calmed down.

"This years admin team consists of our lead counselor, Jack Kelly, our lead swimming instructor Sean Conlon, our archery leader Sam Jordan, and our art director Benjamin Davenport." There was clapping and cheers for them.

"Iris campers! And parents." I greeted once we were sitting in a group behind the kids cabin. "I'm Lemon and this is Mush and we're your counselors for the next two weeks."

"Excuse me?" A woman with an embarrassed looking son called from the crowd. I looked to Mush because I wasn't used to dealing with parents.

"Yes, Ma'am. Did you have a question?" Mush replied as all eyes swung to the woman. She should have left after Kath was done with her speech, but some parents stayed with the younger kids.

"We were told that the counselors were Nick and Mackenzie. Not Lemon and Mush." She replied. She got my name wrong and I'm really not sure if it was on purpose or not, but I didn't let it bother me.

"Here at Bumblebee, we counselors have nicknames that we use. It's a precaution for when two counselors have the same name and it's more fun. Usually the nicknames tie into a counselors time at camp, a physical attribute, or an other wise interesting characteristic about the person. For example, Louis, one of the counselors for the lavender cabin is called Blink, because upon arriving for his first day of being a counselor his car had one of its front blinkers out." Mush explained.

"Why are you two called Mush and Lemon? Your names are Nick and Macayla." The woman replied. It was on purpose.

"I'm called Mush because when I started camp here at thirteen, I had a really bad lisp. One of the people who was, at the time, in the magnolia cabin asked me why my words were all mushed together." A little girl in the group turned bright pink. I recognized her as the little five year old that was the reason that we call Mush by that name. "And Mackenna," He put emphasis on my name. "Is called Lemon because she had a lemon tree in her back yard growing up."

~Time Skip~

The parents had left hours ago. The kids had eaten dinner and been put to bed. The little kids were sleeping soundly and the teens were gossiping and catching up with each other. The counselors were all gathered around the living room. Some were playing cards, other were playing on their phones, and some were talking.

I was sitting in my room with Sarah and Kathrine. They've decided that Mush and I are madly in love with each other. We aren't. I mean I may have the tiniest crush on him, but he's my best friend. Besides why would he date me?

Mush's POV

I was sitting in my room with Blink and Race. They've decided that Lem and I are madly in love with each other. We aren't. I mean I may have the tiniest crush on her, but she's my best friend. Besides why would she date me?

I'm just boring old Mush. She could have any guy she wanted. And they would be a very lucky man. She's beautiful and intelligent and hilarious and good with kids. She's so perfect. But I don't like her like that. She's to good for me.

"So you gonna admit it?" Race asked.

"There's nothing to admit." I replied. "I love Lem. But it's a best friend kind of love."

Lemon's POV

"So you gonna admit it?" Sarah asked.

"There's nothing to admit." I replied. "I love Mush. But it's a best friend kind of love."


	4. 4

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. So, like any normal teenager, I was playing on my phone. That is until I got a text from Mush.

Texting Conversation between: Mush and Lemon

Mush:

Are you awake?

Lemon:

yup

Mush:

Wanna go get slushies?

Lemon:

sure

Mush:

I'll drive

Lemon:

I'm going to leave a note in case anyone wakes up

\-- End of conversation --

I scribbled down a quick note and slipped on a pair of flip flops, grabbing my lanyard off the nightstand. I left the room silently and met Mush in the living room. We silently walked to his car.

He started driving to the nearest 7/11. I turned on the radio and sang way too loudly along with whatever song was playing. We pulled into one of the few parking spots in front of the building. I thanked the lord that 7/11 is open twenty four hours.

We hopped out of the car and went inside. I smiled at the cashier and Mush nodded at him. I made a b-line to the slushie machine. I got blue raspberry and Mush got cherry. We went up to the cashier and I grabbed my wallet.

"Six fifty." The cashier said. He seemed really bored. Mush handed him the money before I could. I glared at Mush as he handed me my slushie.

"Come on, Sunshine, we've got to get back to camp." Mush joked. He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and guided me back to the car.

We got into the car and talked quietly as we drove back. It was a stark contrast between the initial drive to the store.

We got back to the camp and sat in the living room of our cabin, talking quietly so we didn't wake anyone up. After we finished our slushies we went back to our beds, falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning was similar to the day before. Kathrine woke Sarah and I up. I went around and woke the boys up. Specs was already awake, the absolute psycho. Blink and I talked while I tried to wake Mush up. Mush flirted with me when I woke him up. I saw the empty slushie cup on Mush's bed side table. 

Mush and I went to our cabin to wake everyone up. Once they were all awake we left them to get ready. The two of us waited on the steps like the counselors do when the kids are getting ready. It was what they had to do so their wasn't any lawsuits. But the magnolia counselors occasionally needed to help kids get ready and that was ok by the parents.

I knocked on the door after twenty minutes. The kids were all waiting by their bunks and waited for us. "Alright campers! We're going to get some breakfast and then we're going to head over to archery with Specs and Romeo." I briefed. "We're going to be joined by the marigold cabin."

"Alright, ship out." Mush shouted. I lead the kids to the cafeteria area, while Mush walked behind the kids. It was a short walk and our group was the first group there.

Each session there was forty campers, ten in each cabin. Forty kids every two weeks for three months. Over one summer we see about two hundred and forty kids, give or take the kids who are there all summer.

Breakfast was a simple task for the three older cabins, the kids were pretty self sufficient. Mush, Crutchie, Sarah, and I all got together with our kids and went over to the archery range, where Specs and Romeo were waiting.

"Hey guys, I'm Specs and this is Romeo. Today we're going to do some archery." Specs greeted with his signature smile. Romeo was looking at Specs. You could see in his eyes that he was completely in love with Specs, they are one of the cutest couples in camp. "Any questions before we hook you up with some bows?" One kid that had went to camp with all of the counselors, Travis Jones, raised his hand.

"What's up Travis?" Romeo called. None of the counselors really like Travis, I can't think of any one that ever liked Travis.

"Why is Specs the leader of archery when he's blind without his glasses?" Travis grinned as every one in his cabin rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Travis. You aren't funny." A kid yelled. There was murmurs of agreement rippling through the crowd.

"Alright, alright. Everybody calm down." Crutchie said. "We've got things to do today and we don't have the time to make fun of Travis." The campers quieted down at the sound of Crutchie telling them off. Crutchie is the best and everyone loves him.

"Thanks, Crutch. Alright, magnolia cabin go to Specs, iris cabin to me." Romeo called.

After half an hour everyone had bows and arrows. Most of the kids had been to camp before and didn't need much help. The few that did need help were younger, or girls that didn't really need help but wanted to flirt with Specs. Romeo and Specs didn't really want us counselors to get in the way so they asked us to sit on the picnic table nearby, which we did.

"So you mentioned that the kids in the older cabin would talk about us. What was that like?" Mush asked as he put his arm on the table behind me.

"There was girl thirsting over my friends and it was really weird. They specifically talked about Spot, which made El jealous, Specs, which made Rome jealous, Jack, Albert, Blink, and you." I replied looking at Mush.

"But we're all so much older than them." Mush said, crinkling his face up.

"I think that's what made it more fun for them. They loved that you guys were all hot college age guys that they don't have a chance with." I replied. We were talking quietly so none of the campers could here us, plus we were about six feet away from the closest kid.

~Time Skip to the end of the day~

"Night guys. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Mush said as he switched off the lights.

"Sleep tight." I whispered. I shut the door of the cabin. Mush and I started towards our cabin.


	5. 5

Two weeks later...

"One down, five to go." Blink joked as the last camper's mom pulled out of the parking lot. Six o'clock at night and we were all sitting in the living room of the cabin. I was leaning into Blink's side. Race and Albert were aggressively making out in a corner, Elmer was asleep in Spot's lap, Kath and Sarah were talking quietly, Specs was reading a book while Romeo tried to distract him, Jack was drawing Crutchie for the billionth time, and JoJo was blushing at everything Buttons said, for whatever reason. Finch and Davey were playing Mario Cart on the Switch that Jack brought from his place. Mush was scrolling though some app on his phone, probably Twitter, knowing him.

"I have the cabin assignments for the new session if anyone cares right now." Kathrine said, looking away from Sarah.

"Give it to us straight doc. Is Blink gonna make it?" I joked, knowing how much Blink hates little kids. Which is really weird considering his job is literally just working with kids.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Crutchie and Sarah have magnolia, Jack and Elmer have lavender, Davey and Blink have iris, and Lem and Mush have marigold." Kathrine said. My phone pinged indicating a message.

Incoming message from Mush:

Slushies tonight?

I nodded and saw Mush smile out of the corner of my eye. "Whatcha smiling at Mush?" Blink asked as I tucked my phone back in my pocket.

"My friends asked me if I wanted to hang out cause he forgot that I was here." He lied. Romeo leaned over so he could see Mush's phone.

"That looks very much like you asking-" Mush clamped a hand over Romeo's mouth before he could say anymore.

"Just don't kill my boyfriend please." Specs requested looking up from his book. "As annoying as he is, I'd like to keep him around for a little longer."

"Keep you mouth shut or I will tell everyone about the thing." Mush threatened Romeo before releasing him and shoving him at Specs who had one arm away from his body so he could pull Romeo into his side. I furrowed my brows and grabbed my phone, hurriedly tapping out a message.

Texting conversation between: Mush and Lemon

Lemon:

whats "the thing" ?

Mush:

I'll tell you later

\-- end of conversation --

I saw Blink staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said grinning. I put my legs over his lap and curled into his side more, closing my eyes.

Blink's POV

I know that I shouldn't feel this way. I know that she should be with him. Their meant to be. Soulmates even. But I can't help but smile internally when she chooses me over him. It's just a crush and it's not worth losing Mush or Lemon over it.

I can't lie, I heard Mush leaving that first night at midnight. I heard her talking to him, trying to stay quiet so no one would wake up. I saw her texting him. I watched her fall asleep curled up to Mush. I get so jealous when she's with him. I feel like the guy in that old song Jack always plays. Jesse's Girl is the name, I think.

"You good, Blinker?" Mush asked. "You've been staring at Lem's knees for like five minutes."

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied calmly. "I'm going to go to our room. You wanna take her?" I asked shoving aside every part of my mind that was screaming to not let him touch her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to bring her to her room." Mush replied. "If Kathrine says it's ok to go in there, of course."

Kathrine and Sarah aren't even in their room and he's getting permission to bring Lemon into their room. He's not even doing it to impress her, 'cause she's asleep. He's just that kind of person. I'm not that kind of person. Lemon deserves to have someone as kind hearted at Mush.

"Go ahead, Mush. We aren't even in the room." Kathrine scoffed. I carefully shifted Lem off my lap onto the space next to me before getting up and going to my room. I flopped face first on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I hate that I feel like this.


	6. 6

Mush's POV:

I carefully picked Lemon up, bridal style and carried her to the girls room. The door was half open so I pushed it open further with my foot. She shifted slightly in my arms and my heart skipped a beat. I set her on the bed that had her favorite baby pink blanket. She made a noise and I hesitated. She settled back down and I covered her with her blanket.

"Mush?" She questioned. Her voice was quiet and sweet. She sounds so perfect. I don't deserve to have a girl like Lem in my life.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I replied matching her tone.

"We need to reschedule our slushie date tonight." She giggled.

"Thats ok." I replied lacing my voice with amusement. My heart was jumping around my chest and my stomach was doing flips.

"Get some sleep, Sunshine." I muttered going to the door and flicking off the lights.

~Time skip and Lemon's POV~

I woke up at midnight and walked out to the living room wrapped in my favorite blanket. I remember falling asleep on Blink's lap, waking up to Mush bringing me to bed, and then going back to sleep. I looked up to see Mush walking out of his room. He smiled as he saw me.

"Did I keep you waiting Sunshine?" He asked with a joking voice.

"No. I just got out here." I replied.

"Are you wearing shoes?" He asked. I shook my head. "Go get some then. I'll wait right here." I hurried back to my room and grabbed the baby pink flip flops that sat on the trunk at the end of my bed. I felt two sets of eyes on me.

"Where are you going?" The familiar voice of Sarah asked.

"Kath, I promise you can interrogate me later, but I have someone waiting on me so I need to go." I replied, slipping my shoes on.

"I'm making tea. You have an hour to be out. Be back by one." Kathrine replied getting out of her bed.

"Ok, mom." I replied with a laugh.

"I don't need your attitude. Go sneak out like a normal teenager." Kathrine scolded. A smile spread across my face as I nodded and walked out of the room.

"What took you so long?" Mush asked after I got outside to where he was waiting. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked.

"Kathrine and Sarah wanted to know where I was going. Kath said I had to be home in an hour." I replied.

"What if I don't want to bring you back in an hour?" Mush joked opening the door to his car.

"Then you get to face the wrath of angry Kath." I replied.

"Get in the car Sunshine. We've got places to be." Mush climbed into the driver side of his car and started it. The car stuttered to life as I got into my seat. I grabbed at the hand that Mush never has on the wheel. He laced our fingers absentmindedly, making my heart jump

"You're really pretty." I said.

"Thank you." He replied turning out of the parking lot. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever been lucky enough to know." I could feel my face heating up, and I prayed that he couldn't see my face. "You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up." I replied. I rested our hands on my lap.

"We probably need to clean up the magnolia cabin tomorrow and we need to talk to Buttons, Specs, and Spot about the schedule. I need to get Blink, Race, and Albert to help me clean up our obscenely messy room. Seriously, we've been here for two weeks and the room is messy as hell." Mush rambled. I nodded along to what he was saying, but it was really just in one ear and out the other for me. Mush kept talking at me but I wasn't really focused on what he was saying. "Are you listening to me at all?" Mush asked. He didn't sound upset, more amused.

"Of course I've been listening." I lied. He pulled into the usual parking space. He pulled his hand away from mine so he could get out of the car.

"Then what was I saying?" He teased. He got out of the car and I followed suit, lacing our fingers again as soon as I could. I'm a physical person, especially with people I care about.

"Something about trees." I replied confidently, even though I had absolutely no clue what he was saying.

"I was talking about Specs." He replied laughing. I let go of his hand to get my slushie and waited, not so patiently for him to get his.

"Shut up." I replied sipping my drink and scowling.

"Your cute when your mad." He tease. I rolled my eyes but latched onto his arm again. "I need my arm to pay for your slushie, Princess."

"I'll pay." I replied.

"No, I'm paying." Mush insisted. I knew better than to argue because Mush is very stubborn. I let go of his arm as we walked up to the regular cashier.

"Hey guys. It's six fifty." The cashier said as he did every time we did this. Mush handed him the money, with a glare from me as a way to show that I was unhappy that he always paid.

"Have a goodnight." Mush said, handing me my slushie and grabbing my hand again. 

"You too." The guy responded. Mush and I walked back to his car and drank our slushies while he drove. We got back after forty five minutes and walked back into our cabin.

"So, you were out with Mush." Kathrine said. "I should have expected it." She sighed.

"Whats with the slushies? Were you guys on a date?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"I'm going to bed. Have a good night guys. See you in the morning Lem." Mush replied slipping his hand away from mine and going back to his room. I was upset that he left but I knew he wouldn't want to deal with talking to Kath and Sarah about this.


	7. 7

"So you and Mush looked pretty cozy there." Sarah teased.

"My hands were cold and he's a human space heater." I lied.

"You're lying through your teeth." Kathrine remarked.

"Yeah, I went out with Mush. We got slushies. We go to the same 7/11 at midnight or early in the morning. It's the fifth time we've gone out. It's not a big deal. We're just friends." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't want to be interrogated because I go out with my best friend, that I might have a tiny itty bitty crush on.

"Do you like him?" Sarah asked. My face heated up. "You do!" She squealed.

"Just a little bit." I muttered. "But he's too good for me. He deserves a girl thats sweet and pretty and smart and funny. Not an annoying kid like me."

"Does he have a nickname for you?" Sarah asked. Kathrine had went back to our room to let me and Sarah gossip and to work on plans for the next session.

"He calls me sunshine as a joke most of the time. But he called me princess today when I wouldn't let him go." I replied blushing more.

"What did he say exactly?" Sarah asked excitedly. I never got to talk like this with any of my sisters, with them being so much younger than me. Their at least four years younger than me and I don't really have many girl friends to talk about boys with. I only have Kathrine and she isn't very much fun to talk about boys with.

"He said 'I need my arm to pay for your slushie, princess.' And I swear my heart melted." I explained shyly. We were being quiet so we could talk and not disturb the sleeping boys in the rooms around us.

"Thats so cute." She gushed. We talked about our relationships and life in general, until Kath told us we had to go to bed. I brought my slushie with me and set it on the bed side table. I fell asleep smiling.

~The next day~

"Up and at 'em Sunshine." A familiar voice said quietly. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Mush standing next to my bed. "We got things to do."

"Go away." I said burying my face in my pillows again.

"I'm serious. I'll give you five seconds to get up before I make you." He threatened.

"No." I muttered, not moving.

"You asked for this." Mush said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I squeaked.

"No." He mocked carrying me out to the living room. "Morning guys."

"Why are you carrying Lem?" Specs asked. I hit the sides of my fits against Mush's back and kicked my legs.

"She wouldn't get out of bed." Mush said simply before dropping me on one of the bean bags that were scattered around the room. My butt hit the floor through the bean bag and I let out a quiet ouch.

~Time Skip~

Mush and I set out to the magnolia cabin to tidy the space and take care of something out at the farthest cabin. He laced our pinkys while we walked. I didn't pull away.

"You never explained what the thing was with Romeo." I said after a while.

"I walked in on him and Specs once. I needed eye bleach." Mush joked, shivering.

"I'm sure it was traumatic for you." I giggled.


	8. 8

Blink's POV

"Hey Lem, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She nodded and handed Finch the controller she was using for the game of Smash she was losing. We walked into her room, because my room was occupied. She shut the door so we could talk privately.

"Whats on your mind Blinker?" She asked, grinning brightly.

"I don't know how to say this." I replied.

"Thats ok. Take your time." She's so patient and kind.

"I'm like you. A lot. But I can't be with you." I said finally.

"Can you explain?" She asked. She doesn't seem to hate me yet.

"You're probably so sick of hearing this, but you and Mush are meant to be. I can tell in your eyes. It's obvious and don't lie and say you don't like him, because I can tell you do." She opened her mouth to interrupt me. "Please just let me do this. I need to say this. Please."

"Sorry." She replied.

"It's fine. You deserve to be happy and so does Mush. I just needed to tell you this so I could move on. I'm so sorry." I apologized. My head was spin and my heart was beating out of my chest. I sat on the only unclaimed bed and stared at the ground.

"Blink. Look at me please." She commanded softly. "I love you Blink. I really do. But I love you like a brother. I hope this won't change anything between us, because I don't think I could stand losing you."

"Oh thank God." I sighed. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you that. I just thought I'd get it out into the universe in case everyone was wrong about you being completely in love with Mush. I mean I've only liked you for a few months. Mush has loved you for years."

"That is not the usual reaction I get when I reject someone." She laughed.

"Yeah well, I only got rejected because I needed to." I replied. "I'm going to go. Wanna see if we can play Smash?"

"Only if your ready to lose." She smirked. Thank god we can get past this. She's my best friend. She was there for me when I needed her most and I don't know where I would be with out her. She grabbed my arm as I went to the door. She hugged me tightly, getting on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear, "Tag." She pulled away from me and raced out to the living room.

"You little-" I yelled running after her. I looked around the room and saw her hiding behind Jack. "I'm not scared of Jack." I said reaching behind him to tag her. She laughed as she ducked under my arm.

"Spot!" She yelled hiding behind the King.

"What the actual hell is happening?" Spot asked as She hid behind him.

"Tag!" She giggled. I smirked and tapped sneakily tapped Elmer's shoulder. Lem clocked and went over to Mush. For some reason my heart didn't tie its self into a jealous knot when she did. 

Elmer walked over to Spot and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss Spot and whispered something.

"I swear to fucking god." Spot said as Elmer ran out the door. "Get your ass back here!"

"Spot's it." I laughed. Mush whispered to Lemon and she laughed, blushing. She hit his chest with the back of her hand. He grinned and shook his head. I smirked at the pair of them, feeling like I did before I got a crush on her. Feeling disappear fast when you get rejected.


	9. 9

"Let's go Princess." Mush grinned as I dragged my feet getting to the car. It had been a busy two weeks with the new campers and we haven't had time to go get slushies. "Hurry up." 

"It's raining." I said as I stared at the cloudy night sky.

"Yeah it is." Mush replied. "Which is why I want to hurry up and get to the car."

"My dad always loved the rain." I said, absentmindedly. "He's a very kind man." I was finally sitting in the passenger side of the car. Mush hummed a response as he started driving and laced our fingers.

"You don't talk about him much." Mush said.

"I don't see him much. He travels a lot for work." I replied. With that the conversation ended.

"I love you Lem." Mush said breaking the comfortable silence that we had settled into.

"I love you too." I replied simply. He pulled into our usual parking space.

"No. Like for real love you." He said looking at me. "Like I want to marry you one day, kind of love you."

"I guess Blinker was right." I giggled. "I mean it though. I feel the same way."

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Mush asked.

"Of course." I grinned. He brought our hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of my hand.

"I've waited years to hear you say that." He grinned.

"Your so cheesy Mush." I giggled. "Come on, lets get slushies."

We got our usual slushies and waited in the unexpected line. It's midnight on a Wednesday in June, what would any normal human being be doing in a 7/11?

"Why do you always get blue?" Mush asked.

"Why do you always get red?" I countered.

"Touche." He smirked. We got to the front of the line and I handed the guy the usual six fifty. Mush glared at me. The guy input our drinks and put the cash in the register. He knew that we knew the total. 

"Let's get back to camp." I said swinging our intertwined hands lightly.

"I mean thats literally what we're doing." Mush pointed out. I shushed him and sat in the car. He talked at me about nothing, because he knows that I like listening to him talk.

~Time skip~

"So, are you guys together yet or what?" Sarah asked once we got back and Mush went to his room, with a goodnight and a kiss pressed to my temple.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Her eyes went wide in shock and a smile spread across her face.

"Seriously?" She mumbled.

"He asked me out before we got our slushies." I said, blushing as a small smile spread across my face.

"Oh my god! Jack owes me twenty bucks!" She giggled.

"Seriously? You guys had bets placed?" I scoffed.

"Race started it." She defended.

"Of course he did." I laughed rolling my eyes. My phone dinged signaling a text. I smile as I read it.

Incoming message from: Mush

I love you


	10. 10- Epilouge

Ten years later...

I walked down the aisle arm in arm with my dad, who I didn't expect to be able to be here. My sister, Mel, Sarah, Kathrine, and my childhood friend Hazen were already standing at the alter. Not to mention my soon to be husband, Mush, and his grooms man, Race, Albert, Jack, and Blink. Mush wiped at his eyes but smiled when I stood in front of him.

"You've been taking care of her for seventeen years, son. Don't stop now." My dad said wiping at his eyes. "I love you, Baby. Forever and always."

"I love you too Papa." I said nearly crying.

~Skiping to the vows because I've been to one (1) wedding in my life (it was beautiful)~

"It's hard to believe that this whole relationship started because of sneaking off the campus of the summer camp we both worked at to get slushies, but I can't be more grateful that it did. We've had our ups and downs through out the years, but I'm glad that it was you that experienced these with me. I love you endlessly and I can't imagine life with out you. You are the love of my life and my best friend." I paused to collect my self. "Thank you for being here, Mush. I wouldn't be who I am with out you."

"Jeez, you're right your vows win." He said, making everyone laugh. We were very competitive and that showed it's self. "Lemon, you have been the reason my heart beats since I was fifteen. You have made every waking moment that I've spent with you a party. I love you. As the Buddhists say, if you meet some one and your hands shake and your knees go weak, thats not the one. If you meet your soulmate you feel calm, and yes I did my research, I hope your proud." He joked. I nodded my eyes wiping my eyes. "I have never felt anything but calm when I'm with you, well except undying love. Thank you for always being my partner in crime, Lem."

~The wedding reception brought to you by my tears at their vows~

Everything was perfect. I cried at every speech, and the first dance was perfect. We chose the song The Only Exception by Paramore. It's such a sweet song. I danced with my dad and my friends. I laughed my two youngest sisters trying to flirt their way into getting drinks at the bar. Hazen and Blink were flirting all night and it was adorable.

All to soon it was time to leave. Mush and I were going back to our house before heading to Rome for our honeymoon. We got in the car that said "just married" on the back windshield in pink window marker. Hazen wrote it, so it was beautiful.

We got home and Mush carried me over the threshold. As soon as I was on my feet, I wrapped him into a hug, melting into his touch, like always.

My phone pinged from the coffee table, where I had set it before we left the house this morning. I checked my phone and could help but smile as I read the notification.

Incoming message from: Mush

I love you Mrs. Meyers


End file.
